Common Water Hyacinth (i.e., Eichhornia crassipes) is recognized to be a free-floating perennial aquatic plant that is native to tropical and sub-tropical South America. The plant has been naturalized in most of the southern United States. Feathery, long freely hanging roots commonly are displayed. The plant reproduces primarily by way of runners or stolons which form daughter plants. In recent years, interest has focused on the use of plants for possible renewable energy source, as well as for industrial utilization. Eichhornia crassipes plants have been included in this interest.
Such Eichhornia crassipes plants are generally adapted to produce carbohydrates through the mixotropic conversion of carbon dioxide while deriving nourishment via both autotropic and heterotropic mechanisms. For instance, organic matter (even contamination and waste) present in water and carbon dioxide from the air can be combined by the plants. Carbohydrates in the water are broken down into simple sugars. During growth phosphorus and nitrogen are consumed. Unwanted substances are removed from the water. Upon harvest, the resulting plants can be burned directly to yield a source of fuel or energy. Alternatively, the plants can be processed to form a biofuel wherein the plants serve as a feedstock for ethanol or methane production.
Less reliance upon fossil fuels is required upon the utilization of such energy source. The plant further serves as a natural water purifier.
It is recognized that common Eichhornia crassipes plants commonly possess a petiole of several centimeters in length between the bulb and leaf. Additionally, a non-compact plant growth habit commonly is displayed.